warp_speed_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Design Docs
Core Vision The goal of this game is to beat your opponents in a race around a game board track. When the game begins, players roll dice and can land on shaded squares that allow them to pick up cards which are resources that can either aid or hinder the player. They can choose to strategically hold on to some cards that aid them in order to gain advantages later or they can play the card as soon as they acquire it. However, the cards that hinder the player cannot be held on to; they must be used when they are drawn. The player that can tactically maneuver to cross the finish line after three laps wins! Concept The players start on the checkered line and race around the game board track. In order to move through the track a player must roll 2 dice then count the squares that match the numerical value of the combined dice. While going around the track the player can land on shaded squares that allow them to pick up a utility card. These cards can either be a reward giving the player gadgets or weapons giving themselves an advantage over the additional players. Or the card can be a penalty that causes the player to lose a turn or go back a certain amount of spaces. Each player goes around the track trying to strategize with the rewards and setbacks that come between them and the finish line. Also on one of the players’ laps around the track he/she must stop at the refueling station for a turn and then may resume racing. The player that can cross the checkered line first after three laps finishes is the winner. Gameplay Equipment - 1 game board, 3 dice, 4 spaceship units, and 50 utility cards Set Up – Open the game board and place it on a flat surface. Shuffle the utility cards and place them face down on the large rectangle. Each player picks a ship and rolls one die and the player with the highest number goes first followed by the second highest number and so forth. Game play – The first player rolls two dice, and then moves along the track the numerical value of the combined dice. If the player lands on a regular square his/her turn is over and the next player begins their turn rolling both dice. If the player lands on a shaded square then that player is allowed to pick up a utility card. Each player must stop at the fueling station for one turn. After a player completes their first lap they can automatically pick up a utility card. Utility Cards – '''There are 7 cards in the utility deck '''Warp speed – Allows the player to roll an extra dice in order to further their position on the board Missile – A player can shoot any player that is on front of them. Once a player is shot they lose a turn. Force field '''– Projects a barrier around that deflects any attack from opposing players. (Including the utility cards Malfunction, Wormhole, and Back two spaces) The force field lasts until it deflects an attack or a card. '''Bomb – Player can leave a bomb in a certain space and if a player crosses the bomb they lose a turn. Back two spaces – Player must move back two spaces Wormhole – Allows the player to exchange positions with the player directly in front of him/her Malfunction – Player cannot move past 5 spaces each turn for the next two turns due to engine malfunction · When a player draws the cards warp speed, bomb, missile, force field, wormhole they have the option of playing the card after its drawn or the player can choose to hold on to the card to gain other advantages. · The other cards which are back two spaces, malfunction, and must be played after they are drawn. Game Mechanics *After players complete their first lap they can automatically pick up a utility card. This gives the players a sense of urgency to complete their laps around the track and it adds to the racing feeling. *'Missiles, Bomb,' and Warp Speed can be held on to if the players choose not to use the card instantly after being drawn. If a player holds on to a Missile ''card and within 5 turns draws another Missile card, both missiles will upgrade allowing the player to shoot an opponent and do twice the damage by making the opponent lose two turns. The max amount of missiles a player can have at one time is 3. This will allow the player to shoot an opponent and make them lose 3 turns. *If a player holds on to ''Warp Speed and draws an additional warp speed card then that player will be able to roll two dice when they decide to play the card. The Warp Speed card can be held up to for 5 turns after that it must be disregarded. The max amount of Warp Speed cards a player can have at a time is 3 this will allow the player to roll 3 dice when they decide to play the cards. *If a player decides to hold on to the Bomb card and draws another bomb card it will allow the bomb to upgrade giving the player two bombs to place. The max amount of bombs that can be held is 3 meaning the player can place 3 bombs for his/her opponent. *If a player holds on to Force field and picks up an additional force field card within 5 turns then the players force field lasts twice as long meaning it can deflect two attacks or cards. *There are no upgrades for Wormhole if an additional wormhole is drawn *Once a player draws a second card of Warp Speed, Bomb, Force field, or Missile the 5 turn count starts over again. This idea was brought up in class and I felt this was very logical; it gives the player a better reason to hold on to cards. SITUATIONS *The hierarchy of damage cards are Missiles, Bombs, and Malfunction'' '' *''Missiles'' rule over all other damage cards (Bombs, Engine Failure). For example, if a player draws a Malfunction card and then gets hit with a missile while still in the Malfunction stage. The Malfunction card will be disregarded and the player is now under the Missile rules. *If a player draws a Malfunction card then gets hit with a Bomb then the players Malfunction card no longer matters and the player is now under the Bomb cards term. Gameboard1.jpg WarpSpeedFrontCard.jpg ForceFieldCard.jpg Malfunction.jpg M.jpg Wormhole.jpg WarpSpeedCard.jpg BombCard.jpg Back2SpacesCard.jpg